A Nephrite and a Black Opal
by bently96
Summary: The tale of two close gems, their development and growth matched by that of Homeworld. Living through the countless millennia, it's the story of how they both saw it all, and how at least one of them...will see it all till the bitter end.


_**Part 1 (Read for better context)**_ _ **  
**_

Facet 478, Cabochon 7, is a Nephrite Captain sub-class of the early Era 1 Homeworld. Although a gem type produced under the coordination of the entire Diamond Authority, she, in particular, belongs to White Diamond's Court.

Crafted in an era of intensified cosmic exploration, colonization and terraformation, Nephrite 478,7 (Or just Nephrite for simplicity's sake :) ), was purposed to be in command of a wide potential array of space-worthy crafts, ranging from "Heavy Extra-Atmospheric Cargo Ships" up to "Dominator Class Battlecruisers". As such, Nephrite was designed with a series of attributes enhancing her effectiveness in this task. Still crafted in an era when space travel, though widespread was still relatively novel, Homeworld shipyards still haven't fully standardized and perfected their methods of production. Thus, unforeseen circumstances, ship wear-and-tear, and plain failure of communications and planetary coordination made accidents a possibility...one which would not be tolerated by a fledgling empire with an arduous need of vessels, hardware and gempower.

As dictated by the Diamond Authority itself, early Captain-type Nephrites were thus designed with consideration for the risks of prolonged periods of space travel in an era of light-speed travel (before the development of space bending warp tech). In the event of any accident occurring during transit, such Nephrites possess an increased tolerance towards panic attacks and anxiety, as well as a great speed of processing information from their environment and dispersing orders to their subordinate Nephrites and accompanying personnel. Shortly put, Captain-type Nephrites became famed for their discipline, calm, efficiency, and ability to run a tight ship.

However, no matter how such personal skills might impact a Nephrite's effectiveness, the classification of Captain is given through the presence of another crucial trait. All Nephrite Captains, in order to be classed as such, possess Technopathy, the ability to control technology, particularly hardware, at the mere contact. Space (pre warp-drives) is an immeasurably large frontier, and the ships meant to be controlled by Nephrite Captains may be self-contained settlements in and of themselves. As such, the ability to be constantly on in the know with a ships systems, hull condition, coordinates, external and internal readings is highly useful to one who has both the ability, power and need to employ all the gempower and resources available on it in order to smoothly traverse the distance and repair any critical systems should any accident happen in the careless vacuum of space.

Thus to the Diamond Authority and their constant need for expansion in the less technologically refined beginnings of Era 1, Nephrite Captains provided a utility too great to be ignored, or allocated hastily. If the worst came to bare, the unpleasant truth would be that should a Nephrite Captain fail in her duties of maintaining her assigned ship in working order (by for instance not requesting adequate maintenance and repairs whenever docked), her punishment would be to be either stranded or destroyed in the unsearchable interstellar voids.

The chances of such a tragedy happening are however cosmically (pun intended) small. As such, standing at around 2 meters, Nephrite Captains are the proud guiding force in Homeworld's ever-growing galactic ambitions. Deciseful, disciplined and efficient, they lead Homeworld's fleets and citizens regularly and safely through cosmic avenues that to any lesser species...might seem insurmountable.

 **The Emergence:**

Nephrite, Facet 478, Cabochon 7, has emerged on Homeworld's closest and most advanced colony at the time. A "Ship-yard" world, acting as the Diamond's Authority main hub of shipbuilding, research and development, as well as the cultivation of gems crucial to this industry.

From the moment she emerged, Nephrite knew her job, her worth, and abilities. A Captain, she was meant to command Homeworlds greatest vessels in their expansion across the galaxy. Soon, however, she discovered that the Diamond Authority had a different purpose set up for her. On behalf of the authority, the world has cultivated a relatively limited crop of Nephrite Captains and other supporting personnel to enter in personal service for the Emissary Corps of the Authority. From the day she emerged she entered an accelerated crash course/indoctrination into the duties she will have, and the ways she will serve Homeworld. Nephrite, together will a few several thousand other sisters of hers, would each be entrusted to command ships belonging to the largest semi-independent faction of Homeworld at the time, the Black Opals. Direct agents granted with independent decision making on behalf of the Diamond Authority itself, Black Opals fulfilled a narrow yet crucial role in Homeworld's galactic ambitions, acting as both emissaries meant to normalize communications, trade and relations with new colonies, as well as being the de-facto eyes, ears and will of the Diamond Authority itself.

As Nephrite and her colleagues were being brought in line with their new functions, and Black Opals making their way from across newer outlying colonies on the yet slower capital ships of years passed, the shipyards would produce a new type of vessels soon to be entrusted to the new Captains, the "Herald" Class cruisers. Nephrite herself had a few good years of learning the ins and outs of the new designs as they were being perfected in order to be as effective as possible when her duty will officially begin. A new and unique designation, Herald Cruisers were designed to fulfill roles as well defined, yet flexible, as the gems they would be gifted to. Well built, resilient, yet sleek and luxurious, Herald Cruisers were, in essence, a new generation of battlecruisers adapted to a more "representative" role. Equipped with technology ranging from active light-bending camouflage, forcefields, active defense systems and a moderate array of orbital and dog-fight energy weapons, Herald Cruisers would be relatively (still large by human standards) compact, yet highly flexible vessels meant to protect the Diamond Authority's emissaries, as well as if need be assist in protecting or deescalating any conflicts that might arise in the new colonies. And so, for several years, Nephrite spent almost every single waking hour either being indoctrinated into her duties and protocols or learning to master the vessels they would be entrusted with. Our particular Nephrite's training would, however, differ from that of the larger half of Nephrite Captains and even auxiliary personnel within her caste. A rather ambivalent, from what she learned, type of gems, some Black Opals chose to equip their Heralds with full standing crews at their permanent disposal, while others elected to have smaller, yet perhaps even fully automated crews aboard their vessels. Nephrite spent some of her leisure time analyzing the logic of the various crew configurations...perhaps some Black Opals would prefer commanding entire crews in fear of loneliness or desire for control, perhaps other Black Opals would conduct missions so secretive or morally dubious that they would break the morale of any large un-automated crew... It was all curious, yet utterly frivolous thinking to her, as she knew already that she was meant to be assigned to the Herald of a more covert Black Opal emissary, who chose to have his ship equipped with automated auxiliary constructs to fulfill maintenance and full-scale operations while relying on a single highly skilled Captain to manage and pilot the ship. While initially disappointed in not having a crew of her fellow Nephrites aboard the cruiser, Nephrite nonetheless kept training, running countless hours on simulators, having for the time being found a goal in achieving total mastery of the vessel and its potential.

And so week after week, month after month, Black Opals would arrive on her world to pick up their new ships and crews, heading on to spread the will of the Diamond Authority.

" _What a diverse bunch._ " Nephrite thought to herself witnessing all the newly arrived Black Opals. From Opals colored like rainbows themselves to those that would be entirely Monochromatic...from those that would appear almost innocently jovial and happy-go-lucky to those that looked like they had just returned griefing from a war zone. Some Black Opals would greet their crews with smiles while others maniacally demand total subordination and even admiration from theirs...others would cheerfully welcome on their Captain and some not even talk to their one single assigned Nephrite. She couldn't help but wonder for a time how her Black Opal would be, and the ways she would serve the Diamond Authority itself.

 **The Union:**

And soon enough the Black Opal she was assigned to has arrived. Towering in stature and grandeur, with a garment clad akin to a mosaic of burning red giants, he was making his way through the compounds and hangars, cheerfully greeting the chief engineers and even the lower ranked personnel along his way up to her.

" _This one? Saluting everyone and looking like he came from a planetary governor's ball? This is the Black Opal that wouldn't see or need a full crew on his ship? Riiight, makes sense..._ " Nephrite thought to herself as he approached her. Stil in the entourage of Chief Engineers and managers, he approached.  
"Greetings Captain", as the Black Opal smiled at her in a warm demeanor, bowing slightly while performing the diamond salute.  
"Your iridescence", Nephrite said as she bowed and saluted him in turn. She then proceeded walking alongside Black Opal followed by the staff up to the hangar where the newly built Herald Cruiser was awaiting them. Titles as "Caritas" by Black Opal, they made their way inside the imposing and luxurious vessel, setting a course for Homeworld in order to receive further instructions, and thus begin their duty. A bit attached to the planet from which she emerged, where she was trained and station for her entire existence so far, from now on Nephrite would get to see it only once every few centuries or millennia, for maintenance or upgrades.

To her surprise, as soon as the course was set, Black Opal began explaining to her their objectives, and dynamic. Unlike other Black Opals she witnessed back on the shipyard world, this one told her that although he would be the one to announce the destinations, he still perceived her as a crucial member of his operations dictated by the Diamond Authority, as well as an equal when it comes to their standing on the cruiser and outside of it. More surprisingly though, from the get-go, this Black Opal asked her to stop addressing him in "pompous titles" (as put by him) as this would make it uncomfortable for him coming from an equal, and a Captain nonetheless.

Curiously bewildered by such statements that would go against most of the indoctrination she has previously received, Nephrite kept her composure, and tended to her duties. She learned that Black Opals by virtue of their independence were an odd sort, more prepared to positions of power and control than even a Captain would, thus inclined to decide the course of action by themselves.  
" _This is beyond protocol and standard practice! What is he trying to achieve here?_ " Nephrite began to wonder about their travels. Was this all a test to test the strength of her training and loyalty to the ways of Homeworld? Was he seeking to find a weakness in her, to send her there from whence no gem returns, to replace her as a mere tool of the Diamond Authority that she was trained to perceive herself as? Or were his words and intentions genuine, and he indeed thought of her as an equal? Didn't matter to her. Nephrite just began her service, and would not see her reputation and standing on Homeworld tarnished, not by incompetence, not by failure, not by arbitrary tests set up by the gem she was meant to serve. And so she would serve, with the professionalism she was meant to possess.

And so she served, guiding Caritas and Black Opal for millennia through the debts of space, reaching the farthest expansions of Homeworld, visiting the greatest industrial and population centers, as well as locations that the Diamond Authority would not see disclosed to the wider population of the Homeworld Empire. For millennia she kept to herself, performing her duties with a punctuality and precision that deep inside she knew she was destined to do. Yet with time, after centuries spent confined during transit with Black Opal by themselves, she began noticing that maybe, just maybe, his initial statement about just equality was genuine. For millennia, throughout any complication that might have occurred on Caritas, Black Opal never even raised her voice at Nephrite, patiently waiting for the automatons to repair the ship if necessary, always expressing her respect and confidence in Nephrite's abilities. Furthermore, from the get-go, Black Opal declared that any amenity present on Caritas would be available to Nephrite too, as well as having ordered the vessel to have a significantly larger and opulent captain's quarter, similar to Black Opal's, considering that a lot of room was saved by not having a full crew and having the ship maintained by automatons. And though Nephrite would not usually vocalize any personal opinions, always keeping to herself and her duties, she would admit to herself that her treatment aboard the ship is...fair. Either Black Opal was playing a very long charade, or her initial speeches and declarations were genuine indeed.

Every once in a while (hundreds of years), Caritas and Black Opal would cross paths with other Black Opals, and Nephrite would get a chance to catch up with her fellow Nephrites, Captains and such, even if briefly. And every single time she would confirm for herself that the way other Black Opals treat their captains and crews was...different. Some captains would have rooms as large as any other crew members', others were confined together with their entire crew in spaces smaller than our Nephrite's Quarters alone, finding solace sharing their space with the like-minded crew. Other Nephrite Captains would essentially live on the bridge, while the rest of their ships built to act as glorified ballrooms and palaces for their respective Black Opals and the planetary governors they would invite aboard whenever stationed in order to showcase their status and grandeur. In contrast, her Black Opal seemed to have drawn a clear line between the leisure time spent aboard Caritas and on worlds, and the work Black Opal would do on any worlds she was sent to, as well as indeed seeming to treat Caritas as the shared domain of them both.

 **The Golden Era:  
**  
And so over time, little by little, Nephrite felt that she could begin, against her previously thought better judgment, to relax a bit more both in the ship and around Black Opal. And though with time as Caritas was being upgraded to more sophisticated warp drive technology, and the travel distance between worlds shorter, she and Black Opal would spend more time together, either on the bridge itself or in the leisure rooms. At first, it was only Black Opal who was initiating interactions between the two of them, asking Nephrite questions within her expertise such as the status of their ship, their position, timing and such. Then small work-related questions became small-talk, as Black Opal began ever more often talking to Nephrite about their travels, the views they would see, still met by Nephrite's timid nods of agreement or short barely notable smiles. Nephrite began to notice that indeed Black Opal would treat her not like a gem designed to be at his exclusive service, but more akin to how Nephrites and other gem types would treat their own kin.

And over time, this kinship evolved. Black Opal would approach Nephrite to talk about his experiences on the various worlds they would visit, sharing in his opinions, always encouraging Nephrite to open herself up to her own opinions, having at the start to constantly assure her that this would not affect her service and status in any way. So, she began opening up, little by little, century by century. Soon enough their talk would become more frequent, longer, more amical. To Black Opal's delight and amusement, Nephrite finally gained enough confidence in their relation to not ask for permission to address him, and soon enough initiate conversations by herself. And talk they did, about, well...everything, with time.

Black Opal was a gem gifted with great prerogatives, and responsibilities accordingly. Her work on behalf of the Diamond Authority was both highly publicized in its results, yet secretive in its execution. But with time, she started herself opening more and more to Nephrite, sharing in her troubles and worries, asking for Nephrite's advice, opinions, feelings. In a silly yet genuine way, Nephrite truly started feeling a deeper kinship with Black Opal when she started showing her such vulnerabilities. Created to be in direct subordination only to the Diamond Authority itself, Black Opals were perceived universally to be secretive yet public, sociable yet unapproachable, effective and unflinching. Soon Nephrite began seeing that despite all that, Black Opal had more in common with her than he had with the Authority. A gentle smile hiding worries about maintaining the balance of serving and pleasing the Diamond Authority, and the gems of Homeworld, two very different things as Black Opal herself explained. Black Opal thus had a lot in common with Nephrite, powerful yet vulnerable in her own ways, though utterly unafraid to show Nephrite her other side. Nephrite understood that this was one of the main reasons Black Opals chose to have her as her single Captain, this fear of showing weakness to the wider public, and to herself. Caritas was Black Opal's home and refuge, the place where she would come to think of the course and consequences of her actions. She didn't wish to burden any fellow gems or crews with her personal troubles and anxieties, with the difficult decisions she has to make whenever on an assignment, and thus elected to have Nephrite as her sole Captain and pilot by a strict need, rather than the desire of control, worship or ownership. Through it all, Black Opal admitted to having wished for nothing more than a friend, an equal, unburdened by the stiff and rigid doctrines of Homeworld, someone who could understand her, someone she would be truly entrusted with understanding. Ultimately, Nephrite decided to act in kind, feeling that if a gem with power similar to that of a Planetary governing Emerald has the strength to show weakness, she could as well. Nephrite's own fears of unworthiness both towards Black Opal and the Diamond Authority, of loneliness in lack of fellow Nephrites, the feeling of not feeling at home anywhere in the Empire of Homeworld, and even on the ship she commands, in spite of Black Opal's actions trying to prove the opposite. For the first time, Nephrite was able to let go of her figurative mantle, and share in her own burdens and worries

Thus, after a very lengthy and heartfelt discussion, with Black Opal admitting to his weakness and Nephrite to her own, as well as their mutual commitment to being by the other's side no matter the difficulty by virtue of their mutual respect and admiration for each other alone, they both have at long last laid the path towards a relationship that would end up doing far beyond anything previously conceived (or socially permissible) between two gems of such types.

They got close, very close. And for the first time in both their already lengthy existences, they felt peace and comfort in their shared company. Now Caritas wasn't a mere refuge for Black Opal or Nephrite, well...maybe it still was. But it also became a home, a place where at the end of any day, of any mission, they would both look forward to returning to, for it would mean the company of the other. Despite the already long life they have both had so far, in many ways they both felt like the automatons that were maintaining their ship, precisely crafted, tireless, ever working, incapable of self-actualization, or acts that weren't demanded by their job, be they commanding a ship, or managing relations on planetary scales. Now, it seemed that they had merely begun a journey of discovery, of themselves, and of each other, an act of freedom and rebellion they were both taught would go against everything the empire they belonged to stood for.

Yet they served their empire. Black Opal still worked tirelessly wherever he was sent to in order to bring upon the vision of the Diamond Authority for their empire, and Nephrite still kept one of the most technologically advanced ships of the empire in top shelf-condition, and on a perfect track of punctuality. And they both for a while wondered if what they were doing was...right? Could they spend their time like this? Did they spend it like this because of their mere vicinity of service, or was there something more to it? In the end, both agreed that despite whatever they were taught to believe, and the secrecy of their relation, none of it was wrong because well...it didn't feel wrong! After so many millennia spent in a void of space and emotions, they both felt warmth, both felt welcomed. They felt respected and desired for who they actively choose to be to each other, not for the strict hierarchy of classes imposed by Homeworld. And thus their relationship was still a secret, but Black Opal was trading in secrecy and discreteness to some extent by virtue of his gem-type, and Nephrite had the discipline and fortitude worthy of a fleet commander, so they made it work. Outside of the ship Black Opal was still the right hand of the Diamond Authority, and Nephrite was still a captain. Both admirable services, although one revered more than the other. And they kept their secret well, for many dozens of millennia, captain and emissary outside the ship...lovers inside of it or whenever alone.

And they were...happy, for what to them both felt like an instant, and an eternity at the same time. Nephrite and Black Opal would relish in their long travels, spending months upon months talking to each other, admiring the colorful tapestry of the void, the stars, moons and worlds as they would pass by. They would find happiness in the smallest of things. In listening to each other complain about their work lives, legalists, governors, managers, designers, engineers, operators. In returning to Caritas after long days and just, sitting quietly together. Nephrite laying on the chest of her towering lover stroking her head, neck and shoulders in the ship's many opulent lounges and rooms, having Black Opal play with her hair and gaze gently into her eye, whispering about silly yet grandiose ideals and dreams. Nephrite having Balck Opal cheer on her as she would do daring maneuvers around various obstacles with the ship in the lonely interstellar voids. Black Opal getting to see a childish happiness whenever she would gift Nephrite tributes meant for the highest of dignitaries/governors and having Nephrite proudly display them in her quarters.

To Nephrite's surprise, Black Opal even went as far as humbly asking for her to teach him how to pilot Caritas. Though shortly perplexed by such proposal, she agreed, with Black Opal offering her to teach her of his craft as well to her delight and awe. They were both...difficult students, yet patient teachers at the same time. Unlike Nephrite, Black Opal didn't possess technopathy and thus needed to be taught every little detail that to Nephrite was as intuitive as walking. She taught him what every button did, what every reading meant, and she spent a lot of time through their interstellar travels teaching him how to pilot a vessel of such size and grandeur. Black Opal admitted to being incapable of ever piloting it like she did all the time, he physically could not control every functionality, weapon's array, or even perform difficult maneuvers with the grace and composure Nephrite possessed. Yet she persevered, and with a lot of patience, indeed a lot, she managed to teach him the basic functionality, how to take off, fly and land without crashing it, as well as how to use the warp-drive systems, thought the last one was the most challenging of them all when you can't literally wire your mind to the internal systems of the ship. In turn Black Opal began educating Nephrite of his craft, ambiguous though it was. Black Opals didn't have a precise role, from the very emergence they all had an excellent grasp of the theory of interstellar governance logistics and politics, of diplomacy, psychology, and even the sillier things such as mannerisms and conduct. Needless to say, Nephrite was herself a bit overwhelmed at first. Though not skills she would ever practically require, it did bring her a lot of pleasure knowing that she has the ability and strength of character to become so much more than even the Diamond Authority could plan for her. Similarly to Black Opal, she wasn't exactly built to intake such skills rapidly, yet made great strides, and though she would still be tutored in the more basic concepts long after the had managed to teach Black Opal not to crash land Caritas, they would both continuously teach and train the other. And both would take great delight both in learning new skills, and spending time with their love, enriching the other. With time, Black Opal became so confident in Nephrite's newly gained knowledge, that he would start taking her on diplomatic missions as his attache. She would not really partake in any of the negotiations or decision making, as their relationship was still a secret and this wasn't really the function of a Nephrite, not in the eyes of most snobbish governors or other Black Opals at least, but they both loved having another pretense to spend more time together, and to further enrich Nephrite with the knowledge and lifestyle reserved only for those she was meant to serve.

One could go on and on telling about the ways they brought each other happiness and fulfillment...but this would take too long. They made each other grow. And together, one day, they even both became more...than the sum of their parts.

The torture of their separation outside of Caritas soothed by the thoughts of reuniting at the end of each mission, each job well done. Their rejoining being worth more than anything any other gem could ever offer to either of them.

And with time, as Homeworld's warp pad infrastructure was being finalized across its entire galactic dominion, so did the need for Black Opals become more ceremonial, as the Diamond Authority could relay orders to the outlying colonies much more directly without having to rely on the services. Black Opals still got to preserve their high social status though. As gems with hundreds of thousands of years worth of experience, they were still considered precious assets to Homeworld, experienced counselors, policy-makers, emissaries, and rarely...secret police for the Authority Itself, doing their bidding throughout millennia. By the time they weren't required to travel the galaxy and supervise the construction of the glorious Homeworld Empire, Black Opals received the ability to retire, and bask in the fruits of their labor.

So, a great deal of them chose to retire. They began ordering luxurious mansions or places to be built for them on Homeworld's richest, most influent, strongest or landscape rich colonies. A lot of Black Opals have decided to keep their ships as souvenirs, relinquishing the crews to the further will of Homeworld, ordering Pearls to be made for them, as long-awaited servants worthy of their status. These Black Opals became thus a permanent presence on Homeworld's best worlds, acting as planetary advisors and managers, as well as joining full time the more entrenched aristocracy of Homeworld. However, by far not all Black Opals would follow this course. Some would keep to their old ways of diplomacy and mediation, while others would see their profession shift to that of more discrete servants for the Diamond Authority, engaging in ever more secretive assignments on their behalf.

Upon such developments across the whole empire, Nephrite could not help but wonder if this would be it, not for her career, but for them. Her doubts were quickly dissipated though as Black Opal hugged her and declared that she would to go any lengths necessary in order for them to be together, and that to her shattering, would still not be a fate as cruel as losing her Captain and lover. And so it was. Black Opal elected to continue upgrading Caritas to a new vessel. At this point, after eons of service, there wasn't a single detail left from the original one, perhaps except Nephrite's and Balck Opals memorabilia. Yet its spirit still remained, emboldened and determined as ever. A new ship, equipped with the latest Black Hole Drives, and as luxurious as ever, the new Caritas would serve as Nephrite's and Black Opal's personal palace, home and refuge. Black Opal would continue his service, and keep his trusted Captain, using his status in newer, ever more complex and delicate assignments, a gem famed for her effectiveness and kindness in the higher society. Yet the fact of such assignments being rarer, and the travel speeds being shorter than ever before in the empire's history, Nephrite and Black Opal found themselves with a lot of free time on their hands, and no authority strong enough to dictate how they would use this spare time (the Diamond Authority didn't care). And so they spent it together, sightseeing the galaxy. The most marvelous and unique world cataloged by Homeworld, the finest resort worlds of the empire, the best entertainment emerging in an empire that finally seemed to value the spiritual well-being of its members. As the odd gem that she was, Black Opal was constantly insisting on driving Nephrite to those worlds herself, reveling in their newfound happiness, freedom, and unity. They found bliss, and would rather not see it end, spending their days in each other's' embrace, kindness and love.

 **The Rebellion:**

Yet all this would not last forever. Soon enough Black Opal's services were required anew. The first colony of a new diamond found itself terrorized by a band of hostile separatists wishing to declare independence from Homeworld and the Diamond Authority itself. Both Balck Opal and Nephrite witnessed separatist movements in their long service, yet this one was different. By the briefings received, this one was not guided by a high standing gem wishing to hoard as much of Homeworld's riches on a world for itself as possible...this rebellion started from the grassroots, and soon became known to be shockingly effective in its efforts to combat Homeworld's presence on the unfinished colony. One of the new Pink Diamond's personally created gem-types, a Rose Quartz, began organizing a guerilla war across Earth, seeking to drive out the Diamond Authority itself. Perplexed by how a single frontline soldier managed to amass such force and popularity on the new colony, Black Opal and Nephrite departed towards Earth. Black Opals main duties would consist of providing expertise, logistics aid and a limited boost in morale to the Homeworld forces aiming to quell the rebellion, however, he also decided to use his authority in order to independently seek more peaceful avenues for resolving the conflict.

As a side note, Nephrite and Black Opal often wondered together what the future of Homeworld would hold. Often, Black Opal would argue that seeing as the both of them are loyal to Homeworld, yet bending its rules in order to be together and find happiness of their own, the current organization was not very sustainable in the long term. Both lived for quite a bit and so "long-term" meant more to them, than even dozens of millennia. And so, after lengthy deliberations and discussions, both agreed that the actions taken by the rebellion, though illegal and disproportionate, were not a new "disease" to the empire, but rather, it's symptoms finally revealed. For if gems with as high standings as an elite Captain and Emissary could not find happiness without having to break the rules, how could they not understand the need of the lower castes to do the same in order to find their own?

With this mindset, Black Opal attempted contacting the rebellion for a ceasefire and a parle. He justified it to Homeworld as a break to reinforce their positions, whilst having as the main goal the establishment of a communications line with the rebellion, and the achievement of any semblance of dialogue.

Though skeptical, Nephrite reluctantly agreed to let Black Opal depart for the initial meeting with the rebellion leadership, assuring him that during this, as he will emerge for the contact, she will be inside Caritas, ready to immediately unleash its powerful arsenal on any dissidents should they wish to harm him. And so on the assigned day, Black Opal emerged from the ship in a discrete location, with only Nephrite to back him up, hoping that this good faith in a fair meeting would be justified. Yet it was not so, as the rebels surrounded them. Though Black Opal never used it on her, Nephrite knew he possessed a "Will Projection Field" should any crystal gems decide to get feisty. Yet something odd happened...

As the leader of the rebellion herself and her most trusted personnel emerged for the ambush, Black Opal's ability had no effect on them, something completely unprecedented. Rose Quartz, having subdued Black Opal and holding a blade at his very gem, declared an ultimatum to the cruiser in front of her, threatening to shatter him and send his shards to the diamonds, should the crew not immediately deactivate the weapons and exit the ship. It all happened in what seemed like an instant...

" _& $)!* That unpolished, muddy, cloddy...treacherous $&!(%!" _Shouted Nephrite while slamming her firsts on the control panel.

With great anger and indignation, yet also fearful for Black Opal's life, Nephrite capitulated, emerging from the ship, a sole captain to the surprise of the ambushers. They were both subdued and transported to one of the rebellions more well-established outposts, where they would communicate, on the rebellion's terms. Black Opal apologized to Nephrite for his foolishness, trying to comfort her. Nephrite, though closer to Black Opal than any other gem, had her plausible deniability, for she would not be expected to hold any classified intel. It was Black Opal who would be "questioned", hoping that Nephrite would be spared from harm.

Upon their arrival, however, whilst still surrounded, the rebellion freed them, and the two were approached by the leader of the Crystal Gems herself, Rose Quartz. To Nephrite, she seemed awfully calm and even jovial for someone who just an hour or so ago threatened to shatter a dignitary. Yet Black Opal noticed her distress and gently placed his hand on her shoulder, seemingly indicating that it was all under control...or at least, thought it was all under control. And so they both collected themselves and awaited what the rebel leader would do. To their surprise, Rose Quartz gently apologized for the rough welcome, asking for most of her forces to leave them be, in order to talk. Though Rose Quartz offered to accommodate Nephrite for the duration of their talks, both she and Black Opal refused. And so, Rose Quarts invited them both for a long walk across the lush forests of this world, though Black Opal let Nephrite know that the three were not alone.

" _You could've sensed that BEFORE we landed Opal._ " Nephrite whispered, with Black Opal calmly and humbly nodding in agreement.

Yet the communication with the rebel leader began. For several days, Rose walked across the world with Black Opal and Nephrite, explaining the cases for her rebellion, making her case. Nephrite saw Black Opal's speculations confirmed, as Rose Quarts didn't seem driven by a lust for power, greed, or even hatred towards Homeworld. She perceived herself as an equalizer, and in a more novel twist, a guardian of both freedom for other fellow gems, and for life native only to this world. It would be an understatement to say that she managed to show both Nephrite and Black Opal the justice of her cause. Rose Quarts showed them the freedom they were striving for, and the beauty of the wild and unpredictable life of this world. And Earth indeed did seem like a very liberating world, in its own ways. To their awe, Nephrite and Black Opal witnessed what the views of Rose Quarts reflected in her practice. Gems of all hierarchies and stratums, and origins fighting to be free, working together in ways other Black Opals might deem illegal. As a closing statement, Rose Quartz told them that she noticed their bond, expressing sadness for their need to keep something as natural and beautiful hidden from the world. Although wishing to counter Rose Quartz, Nephrite couldn't help but feel caught off-guard, looking down...and then in Black Opal's eyes.

At the end of the day, Rose Quartz left them both within a habitation spire, to contemplate their next words and actions. A fancier temporary prison to be completely honest. And as soon as Black Opal confirmed that they were indeed left alone, Nephrite said:

" _Did you see that Opal?!_ " she whisper-shouted. " _Gems of all sorts sharing comradery! Pearls fighting side by side with Quartzes! Fusions...of gems so different from each other! Allowed to be free, left alone, and even in command! Unafraid to walk in broad daylight...not having to hide in a...ship...free...to be happy._ " as she sat on Black Opal's lap who began gently passing his hands through her hair and embracing her. Time moved differently on this world, yet so they spent the rest of the night, whispering quietly to each other, thinking of what they saw, what it meant to them, what could be. And as they both shed a few tears, of sadness, perhaps of hope, wondering why that couldn't be them...and wider Homeworld? Both agreed that the Diamond Authority had, well, all the authority it could, that at some point, it was THEIR lust for power that took happiness and fulfillment away from their subjects. And why? Their empire was grand, splendid, rich in resources and gempower. How much more could the absolute leaders wish to have? Was any non-diamond gem a mere unfeeling tool for them? Like the automatons aboard Caritas? And were indeed all non-gem life forms worthless to the Diamonds, even more so than the already interchangeable non-diamond gems? Earth indeed had a beauty and freedom to it, something incredibly fragile, yet precious, and, as phrased by Rose Quarts, worth protecting. They spent the rest of the night in each other's embrace, glaring in their eyes, then at Homeworld's galaxy, having come together to a difficult choice.

The next morning they were both invited once more to one of Rose Quartz' temples, where Black Opal would announce their standing in regards to the rebellion. For the first time after several days spent deliberating and walking, they saw worry in Rose's eyes. It seemed that she needed to hear the opinion of Nephrite but particularly Black Opal, as a gem who spent so many eons doing the digging of the Diamond Authority itself, knowing to some extent their decision-making logic, and methods.

To the relief of both Rose Quartz and her entourage, both Nephrite and Black Opal expressed support and admiration for their case, as they themselves unconsciously cuddled closer holding hands, having some of the entourage surprised, with others pleasantly thrilled by such discrete display coming from deeply entrenched servants of the Diamond Authority. With their support expressed, it came time for Black Opal to announce to Rose Quartz and her comrades his educated guess as to the fate of the rebellion.

" _You cannot win, at least...not the way you hope to._ " He announced with genuine regret. He then went on explaining his logic. Homeworld outnumbered and outgunned Earth's crystal gems by a margin of billions. And perhaps with enough patience, Homeworld's gems themselves could break out of their constraining indoctrination with enough time, patience and publicity, yet time would not be on the rebellion's side. The Diamond Authority would never forgive such blatant insult to their dominion and authority...for he knew of their wrath personally. Every material factor that could decide both a guerilla and open war was heavily stacked in the favor of Homeworld. " _Your ONLY saving grace is that so far, the Diamond Authority perceives you as a nuisance, and not an actual threat, otherwise, you would have all been shattered long before I even got to see where this world lied on a star-map. Use that."_ As painful as it was for him to tell that to a crowd of such hopeful and well-motivated gems, an open fight with homeworld would be them signing their own deathwish. Their only true hope would be to outlast the attention of the Diamonds themselves, to somehow show that they were not enemies of Homeworld, but merely an evolution of its glory, an introduction into a new era of gem society. If they could somehow manage to find an impossibly thin golden measure between active resistance and pacifism, perhaps with time Earth could be accepted by Homeworld as an autonomy, something unprecedented, yet still more probable than them winning a war. He also expressed how lucky they were that this world fell in the dominion of a young, still inexperienced Diamond, who seemed to lack either the know-how or possibility of launching a full-scale offensive against the rebellion. " _Yellow Diamond would glass this world and every living thing on it, Blue Diamond would shatter you, White Diamond...would do things to you that are beyond my own comprehension. Pink Diamond...is a variable I cannot in good faith account for. Of course, I am embellishing and oversimplifying, but I hope the main idea came across."_

Once more Black Opal expressed sympathy and admiration for the rebellion's aims and ideals, yet regret for the fate that would most likely befall them. With a quiet voice, Rose Quarts thanked him for his expertise, already deliberating a future course of action. Black Opal and Nephrite spent another day in Rose Quartz's entourage, thinking themselves of a future for them and the rebellion. All while they couldn't help but seeing the saddened, distraught or even angry glances Rose's entourage would give them. Nephrite knew well that Balck Opal hated being the bearer of bad news, however, insulting the intelligence of the ones he addressed by lying to their faces would be something he would despise even more. At the end of the day, while they would both lay together inside a spire, Rose Quartz approached them with a final plea for help.

Rose Quartz argued that perhaps Black Opal could get closer to Pink Diamond and her inner circle. She expressed a desperate need to know the position attitude, feelings, perhaps even strategy of the Diamond Earth technically belonged to. To have someone on the inside, though she did acknowledge now dangerous a feat this would be for both Black Opal and Nephrite by association. After some deliberation and whispering between him and Nephrite, Black Opal agreed. He would use his status and expertise to approach Pink Diamond's inner circle and give Rose Quarts in a limited capacity, a feel for her current attitudes and perhaps even strategies. Yet he warned that he would partake in such aid only as long as Rose Quartz kept the conflict honorable, without wasting precious life on both sides, as he felt that not even Homeworld gems were culpable for the unfortunate indoctrination they couldn't free themselves from...not yet at least. As well as agreeing to mediate in such ways for her only so long as he could guarantee Nephrite's and his safety.

And so the pact was sealed, and communication channel established in a more permanent fashion. Now, there was no turning back for them both. For the next few centuries, Black Opal would maintain communications both with Rose Quartz, as well as Pink Diamond's circle of advisors and strategists. There was no beating around the bush...they both now became double agents conspiring against the Diamond Authority itself. Nephrite and Black Opal have ever since become hopeful of a bright future where gems would be gree however they wish to do so, as well as preserve a Homeworld's worlds in their natural splendor. Both even got to observe closely the "dominant" species of this world, wild, unsophisticated, organic yet gem-like, very short-lived...but so much freer than any ordinary gem could ever hope to be. Yet they had no doubt as to the fate that would await them should their efforts and views be discovered. Still, Nephrite was confident in Black Opal, as she was a brilliant diplomat, mediator, strategist, and an incredibly talented actor and liar truth be told. Black Opal was good! She would develop clever strategies to counter rebellion efforts one day, and then just as quickly warn Rose Quartz in an effort to minimize conflagration and casualties on both sides.

Nephrite could see some regret in Black Opal, shamed for being cornered into such a tactic, unable to choose loyalty between homeworld and the happiness and wellbeing of individual gems at large. Nephrite would comfort her whenever possible, laying together and in spite of the difficulty of this situation, unable to stop themselves from fantasizing a better life for all gems, and themselves. A dream of them free together on a lush world as their home...what a loving sweet lie, what a hopeful fantasy.

For a while, it seemed that the situation Earth had stabilized, both Homeworld forces and the rebellion unable to make significant gainst against one another, hostilities winding down. Yet this would not last forever. Eventually, the Diamond Authority started playing closer and closer attention to this defying fledgling society, brimming with fury at the sight of such insubordination. Over time, Pink Diamond would start receiving more aid from her fellow Diamonds, establishing ever more kindergartens on-world in order to produce Homeworld warriors on the very planet they were supposed to retake. Fights would become more frequent and violent, both sides more desperate to maintain whatever advantages and strongholds they had. Soon enough, the Diamond Authority would bring more and more soldiers, battleships, military brass, and commanders. To her aversion, Black Opal found herself having less and less impact on the decision-making process, unable to convince the emerging military command structures and Pink Diamond of restraint and patience in their efforts to quell the rebellion.

Homeworld would become ever-more cruel in their apprehension of the rebels. Though a great deal of military brass was blind to it, Black Opal got the word of some unbelievably creative and horrific punishments dealt to any captured rebels...stuff that made shattering seem like mercy. Sometimes she found herself almost unable to hold on to her physical form due to the sheer stress and horror, Nephrite feeling occasionally powerless in her efforts to calm Black Opal and bring her focus and hope.

And as Homeworld became ever more hostile and merciless, so did the rebellion become more determined and unyielding. With a constant stream of sympathizers from Homeworld colonies joining Rose Quartz in her efforts, this conflict reached a duration unseen by Nephrite and Black Opal during their entire service.

Until one day...IT happened.

After a crushing ambush and subsequent fight, the leader of the rebellion, Rose Quartz, managed to do the unprecedented, and unthinkable. She took down the palanquin and shattered a Diamond, the Pink Diamond. The shock of this death reverberated across the entire Homeworld Empire. The fights have intensified in frequency and scale across Earth, Homeworld enraged and claiming as many rebels as they could. Until shortly after, all Homeworld loyalist gems began their retreat, fleeing Earth and leaving it to the rebellion.

Was Rose Quarts correct in her choice? Was the death of a Diamond a sign of defiance so strong that Earth would be abandoned by Homeworld altogether, or did it merely anger the Diamond Authority to an unparalleled degree? Only one way to find out.

Black Opal and Nephrite said their goodbyes for now from the Crystal Gems and its leadership. Both lived to see grandiose and terrifying displayed of power by the Diamond Authority, yet when asked of their opinion as to how would the Authority react, none of them could...or wanted to produce to produce cohesive answers. Instead, both said that they would return to Homeworld and get a feel for their disposition, and next moves. They promised to keep in touch should anything important come up, and to hopefully meet again someday with the Crystal Gems, on more transparent and amicable terms. Black Opal bowed slightly to Rose Quartz, and despite his conflicting emotions as to her latest actions, wished her peace, and all the best in trying to govern justly and defend this young world. She thanked him, yet restated that her aims were to give the Crystal Gems freedom and Earth protection, not to change one despot with another.

And so the two departed for Homeworld. Although none of them wanted to admit this to Rose Quarts and her Crystal Gems, they both knew that this peace would be short-lived. There was no chance in this Galaxy cluster that the Diamond Authority would forgive shattering one of their own.

" _I hope Rose will fortify her defenses, or at least, prepare an evac plan...should the worst come to bear."_ Said Nephrite while cuddling in Black Opal embrace aboard Caritas, looking at Earth's galaxy from Homeworld's orbit.

 **Painful Bliss:**

Homeworld itself was in complete disarray. As its forces have been hastily evacuating off Earth, all of its orbital stations, cosmoports, and warp pads were in constant use, constantly receiving new ships with evacuees before being sent back to pick up any Homeworld loyal gems left on Earth and its vicinity following the destruction of its extraplanetary warp-pads. Thankfully, as per Black Opal's status, Caritas was able to station itself aboard an orbital spire, while the 2 would descend to check on the situation.

Despite the enormous chaos and confusion on orbit, Homeworld itself seemed as peaceful as ever. Gems going about their business, yet a skyline brimming with ships. Nephrite and Black Opal decided to split up. Nephrite would go, using Black Opal's personally handed directives as her attache to the military cosmoports in order to report back to Black Opal any mass mobilizations or any other such worrisome signs. In the meantime, Black Opal would go in the lion's den itself. She and Nephrite still having had their motives and affiliations carefully hidden across a millennia of war. There, she would get once more as close as possible to the Diamonds' circles, waiting on the results of their deliberation.

Yet, they did not descend on Homeworld immediately. Even stationed on Homeworld itself, they could be alone, shielded from the outside world and hatred in Caritas and its mirror-like hull, a reflection of the universe, a kind refuge for the restless.

Both needed some time for themselves, for each other. They laid together on the ship's bridge, drowning in each other's eyes, as once they did, hundreds of thousands of years ago, and as they did for millennia to come. Nephrite once more lay atop of her towering lover, feeling her vulnerability, sincerity, and warmth. Feeling Black Opal's palms tenderly encircling her back and waist, combing her hair like a pleasant wind whispering to a boundless forest. They were like the cover of night, blanketing a lush world...her world, of change and possibilities, into a caring...gentle darkness. A Captain and a Diplomat...yet there was no need for orders, directions, speeches or sweet lies. For between the two of them, there was none willing to give orders, none willing to tell a lie, none with anything to hide. After lengthy passionate caressing and embracing, they once more became much more than they could be by themselves together...they became...HER. The just reward SHE had been craving for so long. Although lasting only for a few blessed hours, this unification felt to HER like an eternity. An eternity of work, of patience, of respect, love, kindness...and love, paid off. Being HERSELF, was all Nephrite and Black Opal would have ever wanted at this point. Yet...sadly SHE knew time wasn't on HER side, for a chain reaction of events has been unleashed, one where SHE couldn't interfere.

" _Can't I...be?!_ " SHE cried and pleaded desperately. " _How much more must I hide?!_ I've been waiting for so long!" SHE continued. " _They WANT me to be! They have ALWAYS wanted that!_ " as tears kept running down HER eyes. " _Why should I care about a world that can't at least accept me, for who I am?!_ " as SHE continued gently. " _...because I was made from love...for love. And that means I have to fight for it, even though it won't be me doing the fighting..._ " SHE went on even more calmly. " _But I will be back, I will be whole once more...I promise._ ", SHE said wiping out the tears from HER eyes, watching them slowly run down her hands. " _I'll make it worthwhile._ " as SHE gently smiled. After a few more seemingly endless moments of silence, SHE became...them once more.

Black Opal tenderly kissed Nephrite's forehead, then her eye, having been longly kissed herself on the lips by Nephrite, before leaving Caritas, to try and make sense of it all. Truth be told, they barely came down off the orbital spire's elevator and were already longing for HER soothing presence. Yet both knew that this moment would come once more. Soon or someday, it will.

 **That Loathed, Hurtful Word:**

On the planet itself, they both proceeded to use their combined status as Captain and emissary of White Diamond's court in order to assess the rebellion's impact upon Homeworld. Though heavily militarized, the military bases of Homeworld were located on almost the opposite side of the world compared to the political and administrative center. The two still kept in touch though. Within the cosmoports and central military command structures, Nephrite couldn't discover anything out of the ordinary...well, ordinary is a term used loosely during a crisis of a magnitude never before encountered during the Empire's entire history. Just a logistical center for operations, constantly receiving and sending out rescue ships towards Earth. However, what seemed odd to her was their use of military destroyers to evacuate loyalist population.

" _Wierd. They won't even stick to Earth's orbit for one last planetary bombardment? Stars only know that White's fleet could singlehandedly polish the planet's entire surface into one giant smooth surface. Opas has to know about this, maybe she'll make more sense of it than I can." Nephrite thought to herself._

On the other side of Homeworld, however, things went from weird to terrible. Black Opal effortlessly made her way inside the Assembly of the Diamond Authority, the empire's largest congress. Not as much meant for deliberation between various ideas, governors and legalists, that incomprehensibly large building served as the reflection of the Diamond's Authority domination over Homeworld and all outlying worlds. Only the most powerful, experienced, wealthy and influent gems were allowed entry inside, Black Opals being one such gem-type. With a sitting capacity in the millions, it was an edifice that was never meant for debates, only ceremonies, directives, and affirmations. It was one of the Diamonds' preferred places of displaying their very will. And so, our Black Opal took her assigned seat, the same one reserved for her for millennia, surrounded by Emeralds and the few other Black Opals that bothered showing up. Why would most of them though? The few encounters Black Opal had with his kin over the millennia and the war, she felt as if most have given in to the nature of their diamond...separating themselves from their kin, uncaring of their plight, sadness, and anger.

The lour murmurs of the great assembly went quiet as soon as the lights went off. Only one large illuminator lighted up the center stage, where Diamonds themselves would stand. It was quiet, yet nothing happened, there was no Diamond. Something was not wrong. Soon enough, however, a giant hologram emerged on the center stage. It was of the life-sized Blue and Yellow Diamonds.

With sadness, anger and determination, both have restated to the elite audience their grief over Pink Diamond's shattering, and regret of having one of their own, no longer. After a short pause though, Blue and Yellow Diamond have announced that Homeworld was not an empire built on weakness, and that would mean no forgiveness or mercy. They went on saying that as this direct transmission was being broadcast to the Assembly, they themselves were on their way to Earth, having their best warrior trying to recover Pink's remains. Then, they followed it up by saying that due to the great pain this has caused the Diamond Authority and Homeworld at large, the Diamonds would deal with the honorless rebels...personally. As they said that the guests went wild, cheering on their leaders. Black Opal played along, not too convincingly to her high standards, yet the crowd seemed too distracted to pay attention to her lackluster acting.

But then, something else happened. As the holograms were beginning to fade away, Black Opal saw flickers in it, and a marble column behind the Diamonds...then it hit her. That wasn't a column behind the Diamonds, it was...her boss, master, creator...White Diamond. At the very instant Black Opal realized this, she rushed out of the Assembly straight to the orbital spire. An attack by the Diamonds would be devastating, but one where White Diamond was involved would be, beyond description.

At the time Black Opal was rushing to the spire, Nephrite called her explaining the anomaly of military vessels being used so singlemindedly for evacuations from Earth. Black Opal replied that this was no accident, as the Diamonds, and White herself would personally eliminate the rebels.

" _White?!_ " exclaimed Nephrite with a tone she rarely used, scared beyond belief herself at her very mention. " _We have to warn them Opal!_ "

Black Opal agreed, but as she entered the orbital elevator, she paused. She told Nephrite that whatever White and the other Diamonds had in store for Earth, she could not bear the thought of needlessly putting Nephrite once more in harm's way with her, not after all Nephrite has already been through at her side, including this accursed war of the rebellion. Black Opal could pilot Caritas well enough on her own, and if she acted quickly enough...maybe, just maybe she could warn the Crytal Gems of the impending attack, giving them enough time to evacuate. Upon hearing such words, Nephrite immediately began rushing to the spire in order to catch up to Black Opal.

" _Don't you_ _do this to me...to us Opal! We promised that we would be each other's side no matter the difficulty!_ " She said slowly losing her composure while approaching the local warp-pad that would get her close to the spire. Black Opal looked at her through the holos, letting her head down in shame and regret.

" _YOU promised that we would be equals, in any decision we make! So why won't you listen to me this time?!_ " as Nephrite continued, letting out some tears.

" _Because I said that I would rather see myself shattered by the Diamonds than allow any harm onto you Nephri!_ " Black Opal snapped, calming herself down in a few moments. " _Look me in the eyes! You are the single most important gem in my entire existence, my eternal, undying love! And after this rebellion, and all our close calls, I understood how lucky we were both to have survived through all that. I cannot risk your life...for my petty, reckless acts of service! Not when...I can't say if we would make it._ " Said Black Opal as she was approaching Caritas, beginning to shed tears herself.

" _Opal, please..._ " Nephrite began crying more intensely as it was becoming ever more difficult for her to run straight with her eyes blurred by tears. "D _o you think I would go on like this...without you!? Existing like a mindless cog for this cruel empire? I love you! And I promised that I would go with you all the way, bliss AND blight...so please...please Opal, let me keep my word..._ " as she arrived at the foundation of the spire " _Wait for me..._ ".

Nephrite cleared her eye a bit, looking at the holo and seeing that Black Opal was already inside the ship, turning it on. She rushed to an elevator hurrying to the top of the spire.

" _I can't leave those gems to a fate worse than shattering...and I can't even begin to imagine such a fate befalling you Nephri…_ _We Black Opals know firsthand of what White can do…_ " Black Opal said while wiping away her tears with her sleeve. " _I know you remember the first time I told you that when it comes to the both of us, we would take all decisions together. This...is the first and LAST time when I will take such a decision on my own. I only hope that you will find the strength to forgive me Nephri._ " She said as Nephrite saw holo screens filled with data surround Black Opal as she was preparing the ship for takeoff. Nephrite was still in the elevator, having still several kilometers to ride up to the level where Caritas was located. Alone in the elevator, she couldn't help but wail at the communicator.

" _Promise me...Promise me that this is not the end Opal! Promise me that I will see you again..._ " As Nephrite grasped for air crying " _...that when you will return we will fly away into the cosmos, gazing at the...stars, together._ "

" _I promise Nephri! I will return! And if I won't..._ " as Black Opal was interrupted by Nephrite.

" _Don't you %^$()# dare talk like that Opal!_ "

" _I WILL return. We will be together once more, and no other force will ever break us apart again. You are the love of my life._ " Continued Black Opal, eyes still in tears, yet with her usual gentle smile."

" _And you are mine. Never forget that._ " Nephrite started approaching the level where Caritas was stationed, managing faintly to see through her tears the ship taking off. " _Why did you ever convince me to teach you how to pilot that thing?_ " As she found enough strength to let out the faintest smile as she was crying. Black Opal continued smiling while crying on the comms, all while picking Earth's coordinates for the warp drive. Black Opal collected herself a little.

" _Well, this is it. Wish me luck my Captain, my love!_ "

" _Good luck...my love... And may the stars watch over you...you magnificent bastard!_ "

With a blinding flash from Caritas' twin black hole generators, it was gone.

 **The Great Wait:**

And so, Black Opal has departed to Earth, Nephrite's communicator going blank. She was gone, just as Nephrite arrived at the top of the spire. And so Nephrite just, sat there, wiping off her tears as she gazed at the stars. Nephrite waited, for a long time. Minutes turned to hours, hours turned to days, days started turning to weeks…

Alas, Nephrite wasn't the naive type, she knew what this meant, yet she couldn't find the strength to even think of it. Her mind was trying to go blank in an effort to escape the pain, yet to no avail. One last time, she sat at the edge of the space platform, staring at the exact spot where Caritas headed, unable to contain herself, trying to wipe her tears, but unwilling to do that anymore. One more night, she laid on the platform, gazing at the stars, her thoughts rarely shadowed by the hum of humongous battlecruisers docking on the lower levels.

A multitude of thoughts crossed her mind, most of them related to what she would do? What COULD she do? She could hijack a cruiser, go to Earth? But what next? She would be immediately shut down from orbit upon illegally commandeering a vessel. And even if she made through the barrage of oncoming blasts blasts and missiles…and managed to warp herself to Earth….what then?!

" _Wonder it for eons looking for Opal's…shards?!_ " Nephrite placing both palms on her head upon the very thought.

" _No…I can't….I just can't…this hurts…too much…_ " She thought once more, getting up and walking up to the elevator descending once more back on Homeworld.

Back on the planet surface itself, great change was afoot. Over every single of Homeworld's frequencies, the Diamonds have announced that they have destroyed once and for all the rebellion of Earth, that Homeworld was saved from the cruelty of Rose Quartz, that Pink Diamond was avenged and will be remembered. The Diamonds Declared a millennia of mourning for their fallen.

Nephrite just walked through the planet spamming metropolis, thinking to herself…

" _Yeah, riiight. As if I will shed a single tear for Pink, after I've seen all she's done on Earth, to the world and rebels…and those experiments…_ *as she shuddered a bit at the thought* " _She had everything she could ever want, yet couldn't give up one measly world for some gems to be happy! And now she's lost everything…as have I… That sounds fair…though it still doesn't feel like it!… I've got my own mourning to do…_ "

With the conclusion of the war, Homeworld was heralded into a new era. It had to replenish its gempower, the countless gems lost on both sides of the war, rebuilt. Frankly, Nephrite couldn't care less about the power and even stability of an Empire that doesn't perceive her as anything more than a tool, an empire that took so much away from her. Yet she had nowhere else to turn to, not anymore.

And so she made her way up to Homeworld's orbital military outposts. She filed all the documentation, declaring herself to have been the Captain of a Herald for a Black Opal, that was unfortunately shattered during the rebellion. Upon the mere mention of a Herald, and a Black Opal, the Fleet Admiral himself became involved in her process.

To him and the military entourage, Nephrite had an undoubtedly spectacular track record. Hundreds of millennia of punctuality and protection of high ranking dignitaries in Homeworld's most classified assignments, on their most advanced vessels; Having participated and survived the war on Earth whilst leading and engaging in classified reconnaissance missions on behalf of the Diamond Authority itself. The admiral personally thanked her for her lengthy and honorable service, offering her the restatement of her rank as a Captain, this time however, in command of one Homeworld's most powerful military vessels to date. Nephrite would be in command of an "Indomitus" Class Carrier.

Nephrite accepted her new service, and proceeded to embark the new vessel she would be in command of.

Maybe if she was given command of such ship at the time of her emergence, she would have felt gratified. A powerful, colossal vessel worthy of her command. Yet, though she wouldn't admit it to anyone but herself, her new position felt more like an insult to injury at this point. Massive yet limiting, bustling with crew and support personnel yet cold…uninviting. This carrier, with all its power and might, represented to her nothing more than an extension of Homeworld's tyranny that she wished to escape for so long. She felt more than capable for her position, no doubt. Yet she also felt reintroduced in an unbearably cold mechanism, as but a slightly more important cog…though just a replaceable and unworthy of any personal consideration cog nonetheless.

Nephrite's carrier was ordered by high command to patrol and assure peacekeeping across several of the more central worlds of the Homeworld Empire, and as the Captain she was made to be, she tended to her duties for thousands of years to come.

Yet through it all, though imprisoned once more in Homeworld's order, she would not forget who she is, who she has become, what she stands for, believes in, and what she loves.

" _Feels like I'm a storage cube._ " She thought whenever she entered her Captain's Quarters, gazing through the small visor into the once again cold void.

Still, though it was nothing like the way she lived inside Caritas, with its large windows, comfortable furniture…and welcoming presence, she made it work. In her bleakest days, she would look within her gemstone, and find memorabilia of better times.

Alone in her quarters, she would take out artefacts of times long gone. Gifts, tributes and luxury articles worthy of the noblest of gems, looking at them, feeling them, and the memories they returned her to. Other days, she would take out holobooks never meant for the eyes of common gems. And she would read once more knowledge, theories, concepts and thoughts she and Opal had once studied and written together.

And in days where she felt like she couldn't keep this charade up no longer, when the carrier felt like a prison and being called Captain would feel like a sentence, she would retreat to her quarters, and take out of her gemstone the closest things she had to actual memories…data-pearls, filled with pictures, and recordings of times gone. Most of them were taken with Black Opal, or by her. Memories of them, frivolously spending days together. Were those images to be found by any other being, they would be deemed a waste of memory, yet to her they were a treasure trove. Black Opal recording Nephrite's reaction upon offering her gifts; Nephrite cheering on her while teaching her how to fly; Both of them enjoying the beauty of wild uncolonized worlds, gazing at the night skies of places no gem would be sent to; Laughing together while admiring the beauty and clumsiness of various life-forms on Earth; Moments of them just…smiling, soothed by each other's company. There were hundreds of thousands of years worth of such recordings, of small and grand moments, too many to count. Memories of what she was, is, and could become, memories of them giving simple yet true meaning to each other's existence, memories of HER, and of the release SHE always longed for.

" _Hmm…I almost forgot SHE took a picture with the Crystal Gems. I can still feel her happiness, deep within…It's almost as if, she knows she'll be back…I wish you were right, all the time…Ophrite…_ " Nephrite thought to herself one day, going to sleep with a faint tear and smile…

Yet eventually Nephrite would find the strength to go on. Despite her great perpetual grief and longing for that which she knew she would never have again, she still had hope, a hope that she and Black Opal shared. Throughout the millennia, they both help the hope of change, and Nephrite would be damned is she would abandon it. Not after what it meant to them both.

" _Homeworld can't go on like this forever._ " She thought to herself. " _For countless millennia me and Opal have been there for each other, seeking happiness, completing each other. Hidden, but never truly alone. The war of the Crystal Gems made that clear. The Diamonds have been suppressing our greatest needs and wishes for so long, that they themselves must think we don't have none. They payed once for this mistake, yet…despite their wisdom, they didn't seem to learn._ "

Nephrite started walking to the main command bridge of the carrier, continuing her train of thought as she was approaching the her Camptain's station, looking once more into the cosmic void, fixating her eye on every red giant she saw.

" _From the moment I emerged, I was convinced that Homeworld, and the Diamond Authority are indestructible! Yet look at them both, even now, thousands of years after the war. They might have taken everything from me, and even more from Opal, yet we.… with the Crystal Gems and Rose Quartz in particular, proved that they can lose, so much more._ " Nephrite still kept looking at the cosmos as the crew was teeming around her. Through mere contact with the carrier, she kept every system in the carrier under control. So she kept thinking, in the solitude of her mind…

" _Earth was supposed to be an easy victory, but it wasn't. Even on an unfinished colony, a wild world, with poultry infrastructure, no orbital shipyards, no spires, and barely any kindergartens, there was enough of a fighting spirit, to give the Diamonds a run for their carats. Gems from all over Homeworld, flocking to Earth in a desperate fight against the unbeatable, in their defiance protecting what they believed in for a thousand years, and sending the Diamonds back crying for a thousand more. Opal was right from the start. Their power must have blinded them, if they think that they can have their ideal Homeworld Empire, and keep it that way. For a small war that should have been a non-issue, cracked their ideal Empire, and revealed their weakness. They still didn't recover. They still starve for resources and gempower as they did right after the war. The Diamonds…have cracked, and that crack will not go away._ "

She sat on her chair, tapping the fingers of her left hand on the armrest.

"I _f they won't see the truth, the change that is coming, they will be swept aside by the tide once more. At some point, a new "Earth" will rise, and ever more gems will understand their own plight and indoctrination, and rebel. If Homeworld is not willing to embrace the will of its population, no army will save it from the wrath and suffering it has chained for so long._ "

Our of her gemstone, Nephrite took her holo-pearl containing memories of her and Black Opal, clutching it with both her hands in a way that both strong, yet gentle.

"If I could choose happiness and completion, I would. But you are here no longer Opal, so I can't. So _for the both of us, I promise that I will see it all till the very end._ "


End file.
